


Boy Problems

by j_gabrielle



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: ("'Boyfriends' sound like we're fumbling behind the bodega,Peter""But 'lovers' is too much seeing as you haven't done so much as buy me dinner,Aaron")Based onthisawesome Tumblr thread





	Boy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> My humble offering x

"Dammit Aaron!"

Miles snaps his head up from where he's fudging with his costume. He's testing out a new polymer blend, trying to figure out the amount of give he will need from it before he pushes it through production when he hears Peter's voice rising over the low hum of Kid Cudi on the radio.

He spies Uncle Aaron's shoulders crossing the kitchen doorway, a quick glance of Peter's fuming face turning away from him. Curious, he goes to his knees, creeping as quietly as he can to look. The two men had been a little off lately, even more so after the very awkward family dinner with Mom and Dad last weekend which had been Peter's 'formal' introduction into the family as Uncle Aaron's partner.

("'Boyfriends' sound like we're fumbling behind the bodega, _Peter_"

"But 'lovers' is too much seeing as _you_ haven't done so much as buy me dinner, _Aaron_")

Peter had been smooth and charming through the whole evening, and he knows Mom has exchanged numbers with him even if Dad is still a little on the fence about the entire situation. Miles knows it is definitely his fault for throwing them into this stupid situation in the first place - really, he needs to work on his knee-jerk responses - but ever since he called Peter his 'Uncle' to his parents and Peter had swooped in with the save of a tall story about how Aaron and he got drunk-married one weekend, how neither had bothered to annul the whole thing when they'd emerged from the hangover haze, Miles may have bought into the fantasy of Uncle Aaron and Peter actually being married.

He finds that he really does want that for the two of them, even if they never stop trying to antagonise each other whilst in their suits to actually think about it.

"Stop it, babe, I swear to _God_\--"

Miles cranes his neck, leaning over, biting back the surprised gasp that sparks up his throat at the sight of Uncle Aaron pinning Peter to the counter by the wrists, one thigh thrust between his legs, kissing him feverishly like a drowning man chasing salvation in Peter's lips. Someone makes a soft sound of surrender, there is a loud bang of the cabinets, and most surprising of all, Peter isn't pushing Uncle Aaron away.

And it hits him, _oh_, they do want that unnameable thing too. Suddenly, the air of Uncle Aaron's apartment feels stifling upon that enlightenment. 

Feeling the rise of heat to his cheeks, he sets about grabbing his things, making for the window, not before scribbling out a quick note about how he's going back to the dorms, cheekily adding a tongue-out emoji under it. They'll get what he means, he's sure of it. 

Peter has his hands running up under Uncle Aaron's shirt and the soft little moans that he's making is going to haunt Miles for a while, so he jumps out onto the fire escape, preparing to slingshot himself to the next building across from this. 

Maybe he should buy them a fruit basket or something. As congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Boy problems (trad fr)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231779) by [LeTraducteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur)


End file.
